


Boyfriends

by HanaHimus



Series: Babysitter AU [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitter!Mayuzumi, Babysitter!Nijimura, Child!Hanamiya, Child!Himuro, Child!Kise, Child!Murasakibara, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi's started calling a few other kids his "boyfriends." Chihiro wants to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

Chihiro frowned down at Atsushi when the child started dragging Tatsuya, another child he babysat, along when he was called.

“I said you could come with me, not him.” He said, placing his hands on his hips. He didn’t like most of the kids and there were other babysitters who could watch them.

Atsushi gave Chihiro a pout. The kid had just recently started talking and he still didn’t do it very often. Probably found it easier to rely on noises, since he knew Chihiro would react to them.

The grey haired boy sighed, might as well humor him. “Is there a reason you’re dragging him along?

Atsushi nodded. Alright, so there was a reason.

“And what is that reason?” Chihiro asked.

Atsushi seemed to think long and hard before pointing at Tatsuya and saying with utter conviction, one simple word.

“Boyfriend.”

Chihiro blinked. “...Boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend.” Atsushi repeated.

“Eh?” Ryouta, another boy that Chihiro was sometimes stuck babysitting asked as he walked by. “Atsushicchi has a boyfriend?”

“No!” Tatsuya replied. “I’m not Atsushi’s boyfriend!”

Atsushi turned to the blond and gave a proud nod, ignoring Tatsuya’s objection. “Two.”

“Nuh-uh, I’m not your boyfriend.” Tatsuya replied with a pout.

“Muro-chin's my boyfriend.” Atsushi replied and, while Chihiro was already ready for this conversation to end, he had to say it was impressive to see how much Atsushi's vocabulary had grown since he was two.

“Tatsuyacchi and Atsushicchi are da~ting!” Ryouta called, skipping around the two. “Da~ting!”

“Nuh-uh! We aren’t dating!” Tatsuya replied, turning red. “Atsushi’s just my friend!”

“Atsushicchi says you’re dating, so you are!” Ryouta chirped with a giggle. “Wait...who's your other boyfriend?”

“That’s enough of that.” Chihiro finally said, reaching down and picking the purple haired five year old up. “C’mon Atsushi.”

“Where?”

“Away from all the noise and other children. Just me, you, and your two friends.” Chihiro replied, turning and starting to walk away.

“I don’t wanna.” Atsushi whined in reply.

“Well, too bad. That’s what we’re doing.” He replied. 

Besides, even if he didn’t much care for Tatsuya, the kid had been embarrassed enough for one day. No need to leave Atsushi there and add to it more.

-

Chihiro wasn’t ready for the stress the next time he babysat a group of kids. Tatsuya luckily wasn’t around that time, so he’d thought Atsushi would be fine.

Too bad Ryouta was there too and the blond child really wanted to know who exactly Atsushi’s second “boyfriend” was.

“Hey, hey! Atsushicchi, who’s your other bo~yfriend?” He asked, his voice as sing song as possible.

“Boyfriend?” Atsushi asked, blinking. “...Muro-chin.”

“I know that one!” Ryouta whined. “I meant number two!”

Atsushi puffed out his cheeks out, making his face seem even chubbier than it already was as he thought. Finally, though, Ryouta got an answer.

“Miya-chin.”

“Eh?!” Ryouta’s eyes widened. “No way! Atsushicchi likes a bully!”

“He’s not a bully.” Atsushi mumbled, puffing his cheeks out more in anger.

“Yes he is!” Ryouta replied. “A hu~ge bully!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“He is! He’s always biting and scratching and calling me an idiot!” Ryouta replied, crossing his arms in an attempt to look angry. “I bet he does that to you, too.”

“Nuh-uh.” Atsushi repeated. “He likes me.”

“Atsushicchi--”

“What’s going on over here?” Chihiro asked, walking over with a frown. They were being way too loud.

“Kise-chin’s mean~” Atsushi whined, running behind Chihiro’s legs.

“Stop making him whine.” Chihiro said, looking down at Ryouta with a frown.

“But he likes a bully! His other boyfriend is a bully!” Ryouta exclaimed.

“What’s with all this talk about bullies and boyfriends?” Shuuzou asked, walking over with a frown and less-than pleased Makoto at his hip.

“Atsushicchi said that Makoto was his boyfriend, even though Makoto’s a bully!” Ryouta exclaimed.

Makoto’s face twisted into a confused look. “But I’m not his boyfriend.”

“Yeah-huh.” Atsushi said, peeking out from behind Chihiro’s legs. “Miya-chin’s my boyfriend.”

“No! I’m not your boyfriend, you idiot!” Makoto replied, whining when Shuuzou flicked his forehead.

“Stop being a brat, he’s probably just trying to play with you.” Shuuzou said, frowning at the little boy.

“Nuh-uh, Miya-chin’s my real boyfriend.” Atsushi replied.

“No I’m not!” Makoto said back, frowning at the younger boy. “Stop saying I am!”

“Atsushicchi why are you dating him?” Ryouta wailed. “He’d so mean!”

“I’m not dating him, shut up!” Makoto yelled in reply and was once again flicked.

“Stop being rude, Makoto or I’m putting you in time out.”

Chihiro sighed, scooping Atsushi up and moving to leave. He wasn’t going to deal with that.

-

Chihiro should’ve known there was something wrong when he found Atsushi being cornered by Tatsuya and Makoto.

“What’s going on over here?” He asked, walking over in hopes of stopping any yelling before it began.

“Atsushi keeps calling us his boyfriends!” Tatsuya replied, turning to look at Chihiro.

“He doesn’t even know what a boyfriend is!” Makoto added, crossing his small arms across his chest.

“How do you know that, brat?”

“Just ask him what he thinks a boyfriend is!” Makoto replied. “Idiot!”

“...Fine, just know I’m going to have Nijimura flick you for that later.” Chihiro replied, turning his attention to Atsushi. “What do you think a boyfriend is?”

“A boy you like lots.” Atsushi replied. “Like a best friend.”

“Did you not hear Ryouta?” Chihiro asked, picking him up.

Atsushi shook his head.

“When he said you were dating them?”

The purple haired boy nodded.

“You only do that with someone you…” He frowned, how the hell did he explain romance. “Someone you like like your parents like each other.”

Atsushi’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You heard me. Now what gave you the idea it was something else?” Chihiro asked.

Atsushi didn’t listen to his question before speaking. “Well Muro-chin and Miya-chin are still my boyfriends.”

“No we aren’t!” The other little boys exclaimed with matching pouts.

“But I like them.” Atsushi whined. “Just like Mama likes Papa.”

“Then you have a crush.” Chihiro replied. Not that it mattered, it’d probably be gone by the end of the week seeing that Atsushi was only five. “Unless they like you too it’s a crush.”

“Eh?”

“Now tell me why you thought it meant something like best friend.” Chihiro said and Atsushi frowned.

The little boy waited a moment before pointing at a passing Shuuzou. “Nijimama said that Mamazumi was his boyfriend.”

Mayuzumi would’ve mentioned the nickname if he wasn’t caught more in the actual gist of the phrase.

“I heard Mamazumi do that too.” The little boy added on.

“Heard what?” Shuuzou asked, apparently having missed the first part of Atsushi’s little reveal.

Shit, how was he going to get Shuuzou to leave the conversation to him?

“Makoto called me an idiot, shouldn’t you flick him for that?”

Shuuzou turned to look at the little boy with a frown. “C’mere you brat…”

Makoto stuck his tongue out, refusing to move and Shuuzou moved forward, picking him up.

“And that’s two flicks.” He said, placing said flicks on Makoto’s forehead. “Now…” He turned back to Chihiro, “What were you talking about with Atsushi?”

“We were--”

“Are Nijimama and Mamazumi boyfriends?” Atsushi asked, cutting Chihiro off.

“When did you find out about that?” Shuuzou asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nijijmama called Mamazumi his boyfriend.” Atsushi replied, giving not even a hint of a time window.

“I see…”

“Nijimura and Mayuzumi are dating.” Makoto said, obviously mocking Ryouta’s tone.

“Be quiet, you brat--”

“We’ve gotten Atsushi calling Tatsuya and Makoto his boyfriends now,” Chihiro started, “just thought I’d let you know what you’ve started.”

“But Mamazumi said that too.”

“Atsushi, quiet.”

Shuuzou gave a smile. “Nice to know, Chihiro.”

“...Shut up.”

“Don’t tell me I need to flick my boyfriend on top of the brat.” Shuuzou said, moving toward the grey haired boy.

“Flick him.” Makoto chirped

Chihiro frowned. “How about he doesn’t and we say he did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another oneshot for this au, written today :,D I'm so attached.


End file.
